


Not What He Seems

by Andie_ZIR, theAxolotl_Queen (Axolotl_Kikuchan)



Series: Masterpiece [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl_Kikuchan/pseuds/theAxolotl_Queen





	Not What He Seems

“TJ, can I borrow your...game thing? This assembly is the most boring thing ever,” Kira grumbled.  
“Sure, after I’m done with this fight. I’m so close to getting the high score on this thing,” TJ said back without even looking at her. Kira glanced at her 14 year old sister, Rylie, to see what she was doing. Of course, Rylie was reading a science textbook- biology of all things. There was not going to be any sibling interaction anytime soon. Unless Kira wanted the world to explode, which would not be good. It would be bad.  
“Why didn’t you bring your sketchbook?” Carter’s whisper came out like an annoyed hiss. Carter was the only one in their little posse that actually cared about assemblies. In his words, they were “mandatory vats of unquestionably informative statements”, to which Kira had mentally responded Give me a break. This assembly was about “political responsibility”.  
“Lancer took it!” Kira hissed out. Carter raised an eyebrow. “It’s not my fault collapsing spring locks make people bleed. A lot.” Carter rolled his eyes, ignoring his younger cousin’s love of gore and horror, and turned his attention back to the guy on stage who’s name Kira couldn’t remember to save her life. Not that she cared enough to remember. He was an older looking man, with silvery-white hair slicked back in what looked like a ponytail. He wore a black tuxedo with some red accents, but it was harder to see exactly what they were from so far away. He had a drawling, sophisticated voice, which made it seem like he was trying to sound like a refined British person but was terrible at it. Even so, she paid attention for the last few seconds of this guy’s speech.  
“...And I will be there from the end of school to about four thirty, if you have any… follow up questions…” He trailed a bit, seeming to glance around at his audience, as if he were looking for someone specific. He then finished with an almost curt “thank you for having me, it was a pleasure to be here,”  
“Politics is boring,” Rylie mumbled, closing her book with a sigh. “But we’re gonna be adults… At some point. And then we have to care.”  
“No truer beans have been spoken, but at least you had something to do.”  
“You didn’t have your sketchbook?” Rylie asked.  
“No, Mr. Lancer took it.” Kira repeated.  
“Knives?” Rylie asked knowingly. Her younger sister wasn’t inherently evil or malicious; she just had macabre interests.  
“No, malfunctioning spring locks.”  
“You could’ve also brought a book, y’know,” the girl giggled, looking down at the guy on the stage. “Think we should go bother him with questions after school?”  
“I… I don’t think so. He seems… I dunno. I don’t trust him.” Kira, who was usually articulate, stumbled over her words.  
“You don’t trust anyone,” TJ randomly pointed out.  
“What’s the worst that could happen? We’re at school,” Rylie added.  
“Lots of stuff could happen,” Kira muttered.  
“Here we go again,” Carter said under his breath.  
“There could be an earthquake, the ceiling could cave in, Jason Voorhees could be materialized into reality, there could be a gas leak…” Kira rambled off.  
“He could turn out to be some half human monster bent on getting revenge on dad,” Rylie added- completely joking.  
“Technically, anything is possible.” Kira argued.  
“I swear, if you get into discussing aliens, UFOs, or how Bigfoot could actually be a giganthropithicus, I will sue you,” Carter blandly stated.  
“Most likely, Bigfoot is closely related to us,” Rylie told her cousin matter of factly. Carter sighed, but it sounded vaguely like he was saying “Why’d I have to end up with the crazy cousins,” but there could be no solid proof that he actually said that. No one would ever know if he actually did.  
“I think I’ll go to the library; the librarian lady said they might be getting a new annotated version of Dracula.” Kira started to walk away, but Carter grabbed the back of her T-shirt.  
“In case you weren’t listening, that guy is going to be in the library.” He challenged.  
“So will a lot of people,” TJ admitted, putting his game in his backpack.  
“Looks like we’re going the same way anyways!” Rylie grinned and cheered, throwing her hands in the air in victory.  
“If he’s evil, you have to buy me a glass dip pen,” Kira sarcastically betted.  
“Deal. I’ll take the satisfaction of being right if I win,” Rylie added, being completely serious.  
When the sisters actually got to the library, there were a few politic-obsessed nerds gathering.  
“Mom’s political statements would’ve been way more interesting,” Kira randomly said. Kira and Rylie’s mother wasn’t exactly a politician, but she knew a ton. And also wasn’t boring.  
“But I also don’t think the PTA would’ve allowed her in here,” her sister pointed out. Kira had to admit that this was true; last time she had been on school grounds, she had threatened to sue the gym teacher for not adhering to her daughters’ IEPs… and had to be dragged out of the school kicking and screaming. Nothing had been done, other than Coach Baxter putting a restraining order on Sam, but oh, had that fiasco been entertaining…  
The horror section, Kira’s ultimate destination was close enough to the old guy so she could see Rylie annoy the crap out of that guy. Though it wasn’t intentional, she saw it almost as vengeance. Vengeance for the hour of boredom. Not that Kira saw Rylie as means to an end, but if someone she knew was going to torment someone that was annoying, she wanted to have front row seats. But if he yelled at Rylie, Kira would methodically and carefully make sure he begged for death.  
Rylie bounded closer to the silver-haired man, a grin on her face. All the questions she could ask about science and autism and ghosts…  
A sly smirk crossed Kira’s face as she began scouring to find an Edgar Allen Poe book she hadn’t read. Oh, the onslaught of questioning about science and autism and ghosts that would take place… sciencey autistic ghosts? Autistic ghost science? Ghostly science autism? Eh, didn’t matter. As long as no harm was done to Rylie’s feelings, a vengeance proxy would be fine.  
“Hi!” Rylie cheered, looking up at the man. “I’m Rylie Fenton and I was listening to your speech and wanted to get your stance on a few things,” she rambled quickly, practically vibrating. She fiddled with her hands, looking excited.  
“Ah yes, my—Did you say…?” He began talking, but Rylie quickly interrupted. Kira frowned as she decided to pick out a book she’d actually read several times before. The only thing that could stand out about that statement was Rylie’s name. Kira remembered what Rylie had said earlier… “He could turn out to be some half human monster bent on getting revenge on dad,” Kira felt a resurgence of distrust, but she still decided to give the man a chance. If he said anything suspicious, she would take the wheel. She would take a literal wheel and beat the crap out of him.  
Some people thought it was weird that Kira, who was a year younger than Rylie seemed more “mature” and “protective”, but Kira didn’t mind. It was just how it was. Besides, it didn’t really matter who looked out for who. Kira knew Rylie did look out for her. It just wasn’t exactly like the stereotypical way. And as long as Kira was still regarded as the “scary” girl nearly everyone avoided, she didn’t really care.  
“What’s your opinion on neurodivergence in politics?” She asked, bouncing on her heels.  
“I believe, depending of course on the individual, if they have true understanding of policy and wish to uphold the pre-established laws, then adding neurodivergent people in politics may add new views on issues that can be enlightening. Now, did you say your surname was… Fenton?”  
Oh. Crap. Crappity crappy crap. Kira selected another book, more tense than before. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong…  
“Mhm!” Rylie affirmed. “I’m Rylie,” she stuck out her hand for him to shake, a bright grin on her face. She wouldn’t, and couldn’t, hurt a fly. Kira bit her lip, and decided now she needed to intervene. This was weird. She moved out of the book shelves, towards this guy. A steady glare was on her face.  
“Um, hello, can I ask why you’re so fixated on our last name?” Kira asked, though it sounded more like a demand. The man eyed Kira for a second. Kira narrowed her eyes.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m fixated, dear girl, just merely wondering,” He answered back, a slight edge to his voice.  
“Why did you bring it up twice?” Kira was trying hard to keep her voice even.  
“I just have known some… Fentons in the past. Your father… he wouldn’t happen to be… Daniel Fenton… Would he…?” Kira felt with every fiber of her being telling her to answer no, but the universe had other plans...  
“Yeah!” Rylie said. “Do you know our dad?” Kira cringed. So much for that idea.  
“Indeed I do, in fact, I was an old friend of your grandfather’s. I knew your father when he was around your age.” He looked at Kira. “You look quite a bit like him, just… smaller.” he mused. Kira was filled with unspeakable rage. She hated people pointing out her height, as if it made her less threatening.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you~” Rylie sang with a grin. The girl knew how her sister got when her height was put into question. She found it amusing when people did that. “Or do it and see what happens~”  
“No,” Kira snapped out. “I’m going,” She hurried off with her books to the check out. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the library for misconduct. And she just felt… angry. Like she was going to cry. She didn’t trust that guy. He just… he felt wrong.  
“Kira, are you okay?” Rylie asked.  
“I’m not… I just… we should stay away from that guy. If you aren’t, I am.” Kira finally got to the library’s check out, and checked out the books.  
“I’m going home, if you wanna come. I’ll be in my room playing Bendy or FNAF or reading or drawing or something,” and with that, Kira abruptly left. Rylie just stared after her sister.  
Neither girl noticed the man watching them closely, thinking about how he could use them to get his revenge on their insufferable brat of a father. Who let his mother die.  
Yes, the younger girl didn’t trust him. The older one… she obviously couldn’t read between the lines. Or her sister was just ridiculously paranoid in comparison.  
A barely visible smirk appeared on Vlad Masters’ lips, and his eyes glinted red.  
Yes, they would be the key…  
The key to his revenge on Danny Phantom…


End file.
